


High and Dry

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John saw the guy pull out the gun and aim it at Alex. So like any good self-sacrificing boyfriend, instead of pushing Alex out of the way, he stepped in the path of the bullet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High and Dry

**Author's Note:**

> Lams  
> “I will never apologize for saving your life, even if it costs me my own.”

“Get the _fuck_ _up_ John, c’mon, you gotta get up.” Alex begged as he tried to urge John up from off the ground. “ _Please, John.”_  Alex felt like his entire soul was being torn apart as he watched the love of his life continue to shake and cough up more blood. Even in pain, and with a bullet hole through his ribs, John still let out laugh – albeit shaky.

“Alex.” He coughed again. “Heh…Alex, I-I don’t t-think I’m getting up a-any t-time soon.” John winced in pain before curling into himself even more. He felt Alexander’s panicked tears land on his cheeks.

“Why would you do that?!” Alex cried out. “You… _stupid!”_ If John wasn’t in so much pain he would marvel at the great Alex being at a loss for words.

“I saw…had..a gun.” John managed to get out struggling for breath. “I’ll…never…apologize…your life…even….if it…costs me –”

Alex’s scream cut him off. “ _Are you all just going to stand there and stare? Someone call a fucking ambulance!”_

By the time Alex had finished yelling at the bystanders for doing _absolutely nothing_  as his boyfriend bled out onto the cold concrete, John had stopped shaking and he was blankly staring past Alex with his mouth still parted open and blood dripping out towards his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> find me @ alexandorhamilton


End file.
